WaterDemon
by JForward
Summary: A girl with an amazing power is discovered by the Doctor and Rose. 10th
1. Chapter 1

Title: WaterDemon

Chapter 1:

Author: JForward

Doctor Who belongs to the fabulous Russell T Davies and BBC Wales, and sadly I do not own any of the characters featured in the current or past serieses, all of these property of Russell T Davies. No profit is made from, or can be made from this work without explicit consent in writing from the author, BBC Wales, Russell T Davies and quite a few other people.

Summary: The Doctor and Rose have travelled to the borders of England but have a surprise to find a half alien living there. However when the authorities get involved there are only two choices; let them kill her or find her father.

CHAPTER 1: Louise's view.

She let out a soft sigh, sliding into the water. The swimming pool bustled with life, hyperactive children on the slides, screaming with joy. Old ladies and men relaxing in the Jacuzzi while middle-aged women and men swam in the main pool, a few younger children and parents splashing in the baby pool with toddlers. Just another teenager in the masses at the huge pool centre, a lifeguard reading a magazine sat upon his high chair, golden sunlight streaming in from the open roof while sunbathers outside surrounded the unheated outdoor pool, basking in the light on plastic chairs, while a few swum in the warmish waters.

Louise sighed with soft pleasure, watching those around her. Her bathing suit, a soft grey tone with a white diagonal stripe across and then one across her midsection, seatbelt-style. Then she felt a tingle down her legs, and a feeling like her legs cramping, going to stone, stiffening. She looked down and gasped out, people turning to look at her and many screaming. Leaping out the water, but her legs failing to turn back human. The cops, the FBI, everyone streaming in and she screamed out as they yelled insults and jibes, throwing her into a huge fishtank.

Her own cries woke her. Louise's brown eyes flickered open, deep brown flecked with gold. A light dusting of freckles across her fourteen-year-old face, now pale and soaked in cold sweat. Shivering, Louise swung her legs out of the bed, long brown blond-streaked hair hanging almost to her waist shining in the light coming through her window. She took deep, shaky breaths, pushing back the powder-lilac covers adorned with a mermaid upon a rock. She glanced at her swimming costume nearby, picking it up and leaving the house. Her mother wasn't home- probably still out getting drunk. Wearing her swimming costume, Louise walked slowly down the pier, eyes glinting bluish tones.

She had always feared her gift would be discovered, she would be taken, treated like an alien, a monster-creature, tested on, eventually killed and dissected. She slid into the water, awaiting the moment that, still after a few months of coping with it, gave her a shot of fear. The moment her legs began to melt together, stiffen and solidify- and then the soft feeling of gracefulness. The colours, shining tones of gold, silver, black and lilac with a touch of bluesy turquoise, shimmering beautifully, colours invisible in the darkness.

Sinking into the cold water, she was aware of a faint burning as her gills began to work and she shifted from lungs to gills. Swimming gracefully through the slightly murky waters, eyes now blue-green, like the sea. Top half girl in swim costume, bottom half mermaid. She sighed happily, a stream of bubbles rising to the surface as, with a casual tail flick, she rose once more, knowing she had headed away from the pier towards the cleaner beach, where she'd sometimes lay with her bottom half submerged, watching over the sea as the sun began to rise before she headed home.

She was just lying in the waves, near the shore, floating hands-behind-her-head, when a faint grinding noise broke into her thoughts. She glanced around, watching in shock, mouth open, as a blue box began to just… appear… on the sand, not too far away. Wind blew around it as, with the grating sound, it appeared in totality, flashing light fading. The door opened and a slim young man stepped out, brown hair tousled and flicked forward over his eyes, with brown eyes. He wore a pinstriped brown suit, a blue tie, a blue top and just visible underneath- a white vest.

He took a deep breath. "Come on, Rose!" He called into the box. "Come get a sniff of this sea air!" He hadn't noticed Louise. She stared, as if fascinated, all her mermaid instincts screaming to escape- yet she stayed, watching, as a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair stepped out, wearing a blue fur-rimmed jacket. "Alright, Doctor, I'm com-"She snapped off, staring at Louise. Their eyes locked for half a second and the Doctor turned just in time to see the flick of a multicoloured tail as the part mermaid vanished into the waves.

Rose's mouth hung open. "Doctor, what was that?" She whispered, softly. Just as the Doctor was about to answer, a shout rent the air. "OI! YOU! What you doin', leavin' great big blocks of blue wood on meh beach! Oi'll have youse done for flies-tippering, I's will!" Louise listened to all this as she swum through the waves, heart thudding.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: WaterDemon

Chapter 1:

Author: JForward

Doctor Who belongs to the fabulous Russell T Davies and BBC Wales, and sadly I do not own any of the characters featured in the current or past serieses, all of these property of Russell T Davies. No profit is made from, or can be made from this work without explicit consent in writing from the author, BBC Wales, Russell T Davies and quite a few other people.

Summary: The Doctor and Rose have travelled to the borders of England but have a surprise to find a half alien living there. However when the authorities get involved there are only two choices; let them kill her or find her father.

CHAPTER 2: The Doctor's view.

The Doctor's mind was in overdrive. It couldn't have been. He'd made sure all of them had left the Earth, the only ones left were in myth. He couldn't have seen one. Well, he hadn't; all he'd seen was a tail, but Rose clearly had. As the shout rent the air, the Doctor spun, hand immediately going to his pocket for his psychic paper. The man half-running towards them looked old and grouchy, face like tanned leather, with stubble all over his chin and bloodshot eyes. The Doctor guessed he was the keeper of the lighthouse he could see on a rock nearby, leering over them.

"Erm, Hi!" He called over the old man's ravings. "I'm Doctor John smith, me and my colleague here" He indicated Rose "Are doing scans of the beach and surrounding waters, checking them for pollution, etc, and this is not 'junk', it is a piece of hi-tech equipment designed to do what I just described." He whipped out his psychic paper, thrusting it at the man who read it, squinting, then grunted, thrusting it at the Doctor and turning away, ambling back to the lighthouse, and taking the smell of stale alcohol with him. The Doctor noted that Rose was clutching his arm, and leaning into him, her eyes slowly opening and closing. He moved his arm, putting it around her shoulders, and she leant into him, head resting just on his chest.

He looked at her, concern in his eyes. "You okay?" He asked, and she turned her head up at him, and nodded, but he could see the tiredness behind her eyes. "Come on" He said softly, and with a slight degree of tenderness, leading her back into the TARDIS. He led her along the corridors, to her room. She was leaning on him like before, her eyes closed, letting him lead her. He let a soft smile play on his lips, leading her into the pink-adorned room with the mahogany four-poster, with flowery sheets. Sheets with Rose's, and a small glass rose on her bedside table, strapped tightly down.

He sat on the corner of the bed, and she opened her eyes for a second, laying on it, just kicking off her shoes and, to the Doctor's surprise, laying her head on his lap. He softly stroked her hair, looking at her half-asleep figure with adoration and something more In his eyes. Soon her breathing steadied and deepened. "I love you" He whispered softly, wishing he could tell her when she was awake. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, he slid slowly off the bed, placing her head on the covers and leaving. Outside in the corridor, the Doctor wiped away a tear, composing himself. He was too far away to hear Rose's return whisper.

"_I love you too, Doctor."_

N/A yes, Soppy, I just felt like giving them a moment. Back to the storyline tomorrow!


End file.
